And so I antagonized Yuki
by Termony Rairos
Summary: And so I antagonized Yuki... from both Kaname and Zero POV.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Knight._

 **"And so I antagonized Yuki." – Both Kaname and Zero.**

Written by Termony Catiere

Story One: Kaname

* * *

 _Kaname: I ate her cookie._

I talked to her on the telephone. I realized I never talked to her anymore. It was like a chore to look after her as my underling. I realized the fondness I had for her was a blood thirst.

I hated myself but I could get it off easy.

I smiled at everything she said and realized she was always there making me unhappy and happy. I knew it was weird. It was her blood… I was crazy.

It was sudden she phoned but, somehow, I thought it was okay. I was watching my favorite spiritual world drama at eight p.m. She usually watched something else.

She said. "I want to eat your cookie."

I smiled. I realized she was serious for some reason. Was it me or was it just me?

I tried to think about it and then I realized she hung up. I frowned. Realizing the show was going to be over soon and hung up and went back to the living room.

I smiled. I was holding my second cookie all along the phone call and I took my first bite.

I looked at the spiritual world's A class drama. I never watched it often. I smiled and I realized I hated phone calls during this drama. I phoned Yuki a while ago. Somehow, I felt I ate her cookie. Or was it… she could fortune tell and knew I had a cookie in my hand?

It was creepy but I was a Vampire. You see, I am a Vampire…

I smiled. I was creepy to the right. Maybe my thirst for her blood was greater than I knew… I actually ate her cookie without thinking of giving her one…

I knew, one day, I would have to tell her good bye. And I knew, it was nothing. The one who I truly loved was that woman…

My familiar smiled somehow. I gave him a cookie. I realized I loved him more than Yuki.

He smiled. He was alright.

And the woman I truly worshipped… I smiled and I realized Yuki was our progeny.

I realized I never cared for Yuki much. I thought I did.

Maybe it was the cookie that I realized I never tried. The linkage was too long. The linkage was too long. I could not like her. I could not love her. I could not hate her either.

She looked like someone else, her other progenitors, not me not her.

I decided not to like her. I realized this was a game of life. I must please her. I am a shadow of dark humour. I was sick and crazy. I realized the entertainment would be banned.

I smiled. I should not care for her.

She was too distant. She was like her own kind. She smiled. Then I knew that I never knew her.

I guessed this was responsibility. I did realize it. And the drama was cool.

I smiled. My telephone was too far away from me. I knew it was like this one day. I smiled again at the black familiar. I never told anyone but it was a black cat. She only had a wolf form.

I knew no one would believe me.

When I saw her with Zero I was in envy. I never thought I might like her. An outsider was shameful to the family. I knew it was like this somehow. She would be married off to him? But he was a Vampire hunter.

One day, maybe would Yuki realize people should not cross paths like that.

And for her to live forever with her own kind and only talk to her own kind… she probably thought that was stupidity.

I smiled. It was. I knew.

To me it was also. Reality strikes.

I knew that was how life was.

For some reason, the cookie was better than all cookies I remembered. This year Yuki was 14 and I was equal to her. I probably hearted the cookie. And somehow, I knew I should not give it to her. She was too far away. She had her own cookie. I knew.

She always had cookies but never ate.

I smiled at her sometimes. Looking at her, I realized I really never really talked to her.

One day… maybe I should.

 **End of Fanfiction.**

 _Finalized._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Knight._

 **"And so I antagonized Yuki." – Both Kaname and Zero.**

Written by Termony Catiere

Story Two: Zero

-/-

I realized one day when I stepped onto Yuki's cookie with a dirty sock on. I realized I did like her somehow and realized she was too much of a black hair. I was white hair and she was black it was ill.

I hated how everything was. I was not a vampire and then I was. This game of life sickens me. I felt sick. Whatever happened. I hated it. I realized it was how.

It was an accident but she did cry.

She was passing by me in the front and then she dropped it and I accidentally stepped onto it. It was weird. I thought fate had too much in me. I was too surprised and then it became her. Maybe that was how life was without life.

As a vampire, we existed without life. It was a game zone where we get the points.

I smiled one day looking at Kaname and how she loved him. She did seem like it right? Or did she?

She did yell at me that nighit.

"I hate you! I hate you at all cost." She cried.

I just thought that cookie must worth a while. No one cared in adulthood. She was a kid. I could not love a kid. She was crazy. She was nuts. She kept on crying with her running nose and I felt suffocated. She was crazy.

 _But I did care for her…_

I knew I did care for that brother of mine. Twin and all, I did care for him the most. And that woman…

And so I antagonized Yuki. I hate her. It was our personality. I realized I hated her at all cost.

She smiled sometimes but I realized I hated how everything goes in her head and in her culture.

I knew it was like that. It was always like that. She really seemed too innocent…

That cookie made me think she really loved it. I heard Kaname hated cookies and she gave him a bunch but he did eat some and she said she loved how it was with him. She loved him eating but not me stepping onto it accidentally.

I did like my socks.

I realized I loved that part with Yuki just hated me.

I did suck her blood and it was making me unhappy. I realized this game of life was telling me I should become a Vampire. I smiled. I knew I should become one but then I lacked the humor of _Kaname-Sama…_

"I thought Kaname-Sama would always care for me… He was like a bigger brother to me…" She echoed something like that and I realized I agreed. Kaname-sama…

Maybe it was a general hatred I had for Kaname.

I said. "It would be great. It really would be great but have you realized you should tell him this?"

She nodded. "I thought I should, but I should not."

Truth to be said. I did not like her… maybe sometimes she walked around me too much. I was only a gaming loser…

She knew maybe, that it was like this for me and her. It was like that always and it seemed it was like that forever and now we knew the answer… Yuki ran away from herself. She and her love.

I loved the cake I cooked for myself. I always loved it. And now I realized in this zone, it was making me happy. It was like… something finally happened. I knew it was alright. It was great. It was the perfect moment to celebrate… my existence… but then I knew…

She would be crying again. But I hope there would be Kaname-sama…

I smiled at the cake. I talked to him.

"Did you like the prestige of night?" I said.

He smiled. "I always hated to talk about days and nights."

I questioned. "Why?"

He smiled again. "I never cared."

I understood. I saw him with Yuki, and I realized maybe he never cared for anything. Maybe he never cared for himself… In truth it was like he was nice to everyone… Yuki… probably would never get any of his love, but he would always be there…

It was weird…

I knew. It was like that.

 **End of Story.**

Finalized.


End file.
